


在醒来前

by Kashi000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi000/pseuds/Kashi000
Summary: 古拉哈提亚醒来前的故事有对主线剧情的魔改慎入
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Kudos: 1





	在醒来前

（一）

古·拉哈·提亚睁开眼睛。

眼前是他再熟悉不过的黑暗。自从在塔中开始沉睡，每隔一段时间，他就会被这样“唤醒”。他确信这是塔内亚拉戈科技的某种安排，或许是为了保持记忆的鲜度，又或是为了防止他在太过漫长的沉睡中迷失自我。

总之无关他的意志，古·拉哈·提亚再一次在他的梦中醒来。他不记得这是第几次的重复，不过只要还记该如何结束梦境，那么会梦到怎样的内容，对他来说也不是那么重要。

他站起身，久违地舒展了一下筋骨。随着他手臂的动作，红色的尾巴也一同高高翘起。状态不错，确定一切并无异常后，古·拉哈熟练地朝不远处的光芒迈步走去。

越是接近那片光，身体就越发地轻盈，周围的景色也渐渐清晰起来。

这是一处装饰陈旧却又十分温馨的小屋，日光透过窗格照进屋内，窗沿悬挂的干草在骏鹰纹样的地毯上投射出柔和的阴影。屋内的摆设十分普通，唯一引人注目的是房间深处的巨大书架，它几乎占据了整面墙的位置，各色书籍被整齐归置其中，无声诉说着屋子主人对书籍的喜爱。

这也太好猜了。古·拉哈有些怀念地眯起他红色的眼睛，他已经知道自己要找的“目标”藏在哪里。靠近书架的地方，应当有个小小的壁炉——他心想。随后那些微微泛黄的记忆便在他心中唱起了歌，呼应着他的回想，原本隐藏在黑暗阴影中的模糊角落，当真就出现了暖色的光芒。红色的火焰在石造的壁炉中摇曳着，勾勒出一个坐在摇椅上的身影。那人的腿上摊着一本厚厚的书，伴随着摇椅的晃动，正动作轻柔地正抚摸着身侧的什么。

古·拉哈有些得意地走了过去，却又很快地皱起了眉头。有什么出了差错，他想，记忆里的景色不应该是这样。

这里是根据他回忆所再现的梦境，而他已经正确回想起来了这是哪里。这是古氏的集落，是他祖母的房间。如果梦境忠实反映他的记忆，那么此刻他看到的应该是自己头发花白的祖母，而不是这个穿着古怪、用兜帽遮住半张脸孔的男人。

男人抬起头看向他，尽管兜帽下看不清他的表情，古·拉哈还是注意到了他微微扬起的嘴角。

“你来了。”他这么说道，语气亲切得好像他们已经认识了许多年，“时间有点久，我就先哄他睡了。”

古·拉哈凑近一点才看清楚了他指的是什么。那是尚且年幼的古·拉哈·提亚，他安静伏在男人的腿上，睡得正香。而这个男人似乎也很习惯于照顾孩子，他轻轻抚摸着依偎在他腿上的小拉哈，手指轻柔的力道引得那对红色的耳朵时不时惬意地蹭向他的指尖。

可古·拉哈自己最是清楚，他从来都不是那种天真且毫无防备的小孩。异于兄弟姐妹的红眼令他从小就习惯了被孤立的感觉，这也让他过早地成熟长大。他从不懂得如何讨人喜欢，更不用说主动与人亲近了。他更喜欢躲开旁人，痴迷于书本中描写的广阔的世界，闷头沉浸在自己幻想的空间。能让他稍稍敞开心扉的，只有无条件包容他的祖母而已。

而这样的自己，此刻竟像一只乖巧的小兽般蜷缩在陌生人的腿边，安心地陷入梦乡。这本该十分怪异的画面，但不知为何，竟没有在古·拉哈心中激起什么疑问。

他甚至不打算询问男人的名字或是他的目的，没有意义，也没有这个必要 _，_ 他心想。就好像感官比他的思维更先承认了男人的存在，认为他不需要去警戒疑惑。他的内心早已认定这位访客的出现是再正常不过的一件事。

“那是什么。”古·拉哈听到自己开口问道，他的手指向男人膝盖上的书。

作为见面后的第一个问题，古·拉哈也觉得自己问得没头没脑，甚至冒着傻气。简直就像被迫参加学友联谊会时，不知道该说什么话题，反而把气氛搞得更为尴尬的笨蛋似的。

“是一本童话书，”兜帽男回答得倒是非常自然，他合上书页，向古·拉哈展现书本绘有星星的封面，“你不是很喜欢，所以听到一半就睡着了。”

“哦。”这换来古·拉哈一声兴致缺缺的回答。

他确实从来都不喜欢童话故事，能吸引他的向来都是可歌可泣的传说故事，又或是惊心动魄的英雄冒险。这本有关星星的童话他倒是有点印象……但已经记不得具体的内容。

应该是个好结局吧，他想，毕竟童话故事大多是都以幸福的大团圆结尾。

接下来他也想不到还能与这位“客人”聊些什么了。况且他看起来那么安静，也不像是喜欢聊天的类型。那么古·拉哈现在能够做的，就只有完成自己原本的目的而已。

他绕到男人的身边，在小拉哈的身边蹲下。这时他才注意到男人右手闪烁着奇妙的颜色，他的手竟然是半透明的，就好像是由青色的结晶制成一般。

——被这样的手抚摸，不会觉得冷吗。古·拉哈一边这样漫无边际地想着，一边向那小小的自己伸出了手。

毫无障碍地，古·拉哈的手指陷入了过去自己的身体。瘦小的猫魅族男孩身上发出了光芒，随后就像一开始从未存在过一样，化作光点渐渐在空气中飘散。尽管已经不是第一次见到这样的场景，古·拉哈仍然感到了些许不适，毕竟看着“自己”在面前消失实在不是什么愉快的感觉。但这样以来，总算是达成条件了。

这就是水晶塔与他玩的游戏，塔让他看到梦境，让他回忆起过去。那么只要他在记忆中找到“自己”，就达成了结束塔所设置的条件，他就能重新闭上眼睛，再次回到安宁的睡眠之中。

周围的景色开始一点点消失，黑色的影子温柔地覆盖了所有的色彩。

很快世界重新回归到一片静寂，只剩下古·拉哈——和另外一个人。

是的，那位奇怪的客人并没有消失。而古·拉哈也猜测到了会是这样的发展。

男人对古·拉哈露出微笑，随后向他伸出了那只水晶色的手。

——“走吧，现在还不是睡觉的时候。”

（二）

水晶塔并不会频繁地切换梦境，或是让管理者长时间处于记忆回想的状态。

毕竟古·拉哈在沉睡前下达的指令非常的单纯——维持管理者的生命，确保在未来漫长的时间中肉体与精神都不会出现老化。如果只是为了给与精神适量的刺激，回忆一两场过往就已经十分足够。

古·拉哈默默跟在男人的身后，朝着下一个目的地走去，心中思索是不是水晶塔出了什么故障，以至于循环了这么多的过去，却仍然没有结束的迹象。

身着长袍的男人宛如领路人一般，带他穿过一个又一个记忆的碎片。古·拉哈发自内心地怀疑，他是不是希望自己将至今为止的人生全部体验一遍。可惜他的这位同行者过于沉默，虽然偶尔会与他交谈几句，大多数时候他都只是在安静旁观而已。古·拉哈有理由相信，即使自己直截了当对他发问，他也会巧妙地回避掉自己的话题。

很快他们就抵达了新的碎片，一瞬间涌入的强烈的光芒让古·拉哈伸手遮住了自己的眼睛。随即呈现在他眼前的，是曾经深深烙印在灵魂中的景象。

那座水晶建成的高塔直指天空，仿佛要与天穹的蓝色融为一体。呼应着那座亚拉戈文明最后的象征，形状各异的水晶穿透周边的地表，一同朝着天空生长，仿佛是澄净蓝色所打造的森林一般令人眩目。古·拉哈至今还记得第一次见到这副景象时的感动。那时的他望向希尔科斯塔，胸中的激昂久久无法宁静，似乎已经预感到将要造访的命运。而他的同行者此刻恐怕也是同样的心境吧，只见他出神地望向那座高塔，仿佛雕塑一般失去了言语。直到过了好一会儿，他才转过头来看向古·拉哈，无声提醒他去做他该做的事。

这次的情报有点不足，古·拉哈心想。他在圣寇伊纳克调查地待的时间并不算短，要找到“古·拉哈·提亚”，先得搞清楚调查已经进行到了哪个阶段。虽然可能性极微，此刻自己仍在兀尔德恩惠地寻找灵砂也不是没有可能。

像是看穿了古·拉哈的疑虑，他的同行者提议道：

“不如先去你的帐篷看看？”

这确实是个好主意，只要查看一下自己的调查报告亦或是笔记，自然就能知晓调查的进度。

只是事情总不会有想象的那般顺利。可能是已经习惯了塔内空荡广阔的环境，掀开帐篷的一瞬间，古·拉哈还是被过去的居处吓得倒吸一口冷气。各色各样的书籍，笔迹凌乱的记事本，胡乱团在一起的换洗衣物，从摩杜纳市场淘来的各色小玩意，彻夜研究时排解困意的应急食粮……总之只要是可能出现在这里的物品，全都一股脑被摞在一起，把这狭小的帐篷塞得满满当当，连落脚的地方也不给人留下。纵然古·拉哈还依稀记得记录应该被塞在哪里，却也一时间不知该从何下手。

正当他还在犹豫时，那位戴着兜帽的同行者却第一次主动行动了起来。他熟练地绕开摇摇欲坠的书堆，推开半挂在顶上的毛巾，径直从不起眼的角落里捡起了某样东西。——那是被揉做一团的几页纸张。

他将皱巴巴的纸张抚平，以水晶色的手指轻轻摩挲着上面的字迹。而他开始念出第一个字时，古·拉哈才反应过来这究竟是什么，但此时再出声阻止也已经来不及了。

“等等——！”

“ _综上所述，这就是我们针对‘古代人迷宫’这一遗迹所进行的调查报告…………”_

“喂，不用念出来吧！！我已经知道了！知道‘我’在哪里了！”

古·拉哈不用看也明白此刻自己的脸孔一定已经红得堪比罗兰莓果酱。但男人无视了他的抗议，反倒带着某种显而易见的愉快，用宛如歌唱一般的语气，将这被他丢弃的记录继续念了下去。

“ _所以，这绝对是工作面上的、必不可缺的需求。接下来即将开始的希尔科斯塔调查，我打算提出与冒险者们同行的请求！”_

念完之后，他还不忘对着古·拉哈扬了扬手中的纸张。——这家伙虽然看起来成熟稳重，其实本质性格很恶劣吧。古·拉哈忍不住恶狠狠地嘀咕道。

“你是拉姆布鲁斯吗。可恶……取笑我就那么有趣吗？”

“确实挺有趣的。”毫无悔改迹象的犯人如是说道，“不过我并没有取笑你的意思。”

他抬头看向古·拉哈，问道：“所以，那时候你就有成为冒险者的打算了？”

“确实有那么一点，”古·拉哈老实回答，他有些不好意思地揉了揉鼻子，“当时我只是想……比起一味旁观记录，自己成为缔造历史的一份子应该也挺有趣的。"

“那你后悔了吗？”男人问道。

“没有。”古·拉哈不假思索地回道，红色的眼瞳中没有半点犹豫，“有些责任不应该逃避。”

好像早就知道古·拉哈会这么回答，男人笑着点了点头，将发皱的报告轻轻放在了一旁。

既然那页报告已经被撕下，而圣寇伊纳克调查地中也找不到自己的身影，那么这个时间的“古·拉哈”有可能待的地方就只有一处。好在这里是凭借记忆构建的梦境幻影，他们并不需要真的靠双腿一路跑到高塔脚下。

古·拉哈在心中描绘猜想的画面，周遭的景色就像溶于水中一般扭曲，随即变幻了模样。看来他的猜测并没有落空。

眼前出现的是水晶塔最顶层的风景。一如过去古·拉哈所见到的那样，空旷的平台上，孤单伫立着历史上曾经最为繁荣的帝国的遗留物——那位赞德皇帝的宝座。

有那么一瞬间他好像看到了某种幻影，有什么别的东西出现在那宝座的前面，傲然挺立仿佛是一株不会被摧毁的路标。但是很快又从他的眼中消失了踪迹。

与此同时，他的眼睛终于捕捉到了这个时间的“古·拉哈·提亚”。

他身边围着加隆德炼铁厂的人们，还有那位冒险者。古·拉哈不由自主地笑了起来，仅仅只是见到那些怀念的面孔，心中涌出的暖意就几乎要将他填满。而且时机似乎也刚刚凑巧，虚无界的大门尚未打开，过去的自己还在向西德他们讲述赞德皇帝的末路。

“谢天谢地，时间刚刚好，如果虚无界之门已经打开，恐怕还要再麻烦一些……”古·拉哈有些庆幸地说道，毕竟他可不想再去暗世界走上一遭。

“确实，太凑巧了。”他的同伴有些心不在焉的回复，古·拉哈注意到他的视线一直停留在炼铁厂的几个人身上。

不去多想同伴奇怪的反应，古·拉哈径自穿过人群，走向那个讲述着不属于自己记忆的“古·拉哈·提亚”。此刻他刚刚向同伴们讲述完第四灵灾的始末，正为突然涌入脑中的记忆感到困惑，自言自语道：“咦？怪了……我为什么会知道这些……”

“没关系的，很快‘我们’所有的疑惑都能得到解答。”

像是要抚平过去自己的疑虑一般，古·拉哈伸手抚摸他的额头。与前几次一样，红发的青年在他手中化作细小的光点，慢慢消散于空中，向水晶塔的顶端飘去。周围的时间仿佛也从这一刻凝固，四周的人们一同停止了动作，任由温柔的暗影将他们所掩藏。

在黑暗完全覆盖住所有事物之前，古·拉哈突然感到了一丝不舍，他扭头看向四周，视野中只剩下那位冒险者模糊的背影。

他在心里小声地向幻影告别，随后任由静寂重新将一切支配。

到此为止，已经没有再多的记忆可以回溯了。

虽然男人没有对他做任何的说明，可古·拉哈已经察觉到了其中的规律。至今为止看过的记忆都代表着他人生的某个阶段。那么方才他所看到的，作为诺亚调查团一员的“古·拉哈·提亚”便是他记忆的终点。直到那扇门重新被人们打开，他不会再拥有新的故事。

但此刻他比任何时候都要清醒，塔依旧不允许他回归睡眠，梦依旧还在继续。

他疑惑地看向男人，而对方也回答了他无声的问询。

“还剩最后一个，”他说道，声音在黑暗中静静回响，“还有一位古·拉哈·提亚没有被你找到。”

（三）

得到的提示已经足够多了。

短暂同行的时间里，他见到了离开部族孤身求学的少年古·拉哈，凝听了父亲临别时寄托给他的话语；他看到了萨雷安时代中醉心于亚拉戈文化的学生古·拉哈，见到了他第一次结交到的友人；他观察了加入巴尔德西昂委员会的研究者古·拉哈，见证了他作为一名贤人诞生的瞬间；最后，他来到了水晶塔的塔顶，在那里，诺亚调查团的监察者正向他的命运走去。

即便如此，他的同行者仍然对他摇头，在他耳旁低语，说他还遗漏了某片被隐藏的碎片。

那么古·拉哈·提亚能够引导出的推测只有一个，他抬头看向男人，说出了自己的答案：

“看来最后一位‘古·拉哈·提亚’，就在我的面前。”

“你说的没错，”男人露出欣慰的笑容，他伸手脱下兜帽，露出了那双被隐藏的血红眼眸，“我确实也是‘古·拉哈·提亚’。”

这真是十分奇妙的感觉。

尽管已经见过如此之多的“自己”，古·拉哈在看到对方时还是感到了强烈的陌生。毕竟眼前的人并不属于他所知晓的任何一段记忆，无论是延伸至脸颊的结晶，抑或是已经褪色的发梢，还有那沉淀了过多故事的眼睛，都与自己相差太多太多。

既然他不属于自己的过去，那么可以推测的可能性就只有一个。可还没等古·拉哈发问，另一个自己就已经摇头否定了他的猜想。

“但我并不是你的未来。”

不知何时，他的手中多出了一本书，描绘着星星的封面让古·拉哈感觉十分眼熟。就像一开始见到他时那样，男人向古·拉哈伸出了手：

“直接解释实在太花时间，还是让我带你亲自看一看吧。”

没有犹豫，古·拉哈握住了另一个“自己”的手。他的手确实很冰冷，古·拉哈想，仿佛自己真的握着一块水晶一样。

就在那一瞬间，并不属于他的记忆如同潮水一般将他淹没。

这实在是太过漫长的一段记忆。

他并没有缓慢地观看，也没有深入其中去亲身体验。硬要比喻的话，古·拉哈觉得自己更像是在观看舞台上演出的戏剧，又或是凝听吟游诗人口中讲述的故事。

而另一位自己所经历的人生，在他看来确实也堪比书本歌曲中记录的传说。

他见证了两个濒临毁灭的世界，又同时被寄托了两个世界的希望。这确实是一段漫长而又孤独的旅程，但一路上他又见证了太多美丽的事物。那些即便在绝望中也不忘将火种传递下去的亲爱的人们，纵然停滞已侵蚀大地，也想要顽强发芽生长的种子……背上所肩负之物的虽然沉重，却也是他一路前行的支撑。将未烬的灯火守护在胸中，他向着从未忘却的光芒走去。

最后，另一位古·拉哈·提亚在遥远的彼方抵达了他的终点。

——“这就是我的故事。”

水晶公微笑着合上书本，平淡地向古·拉哈说道，好像方才被讲述的故事与自己并不相干一样。

古·拉哈失魂落魄地抬起头，他还沉浸在最终结尾的余韵中。以至于他盯着另一个自己看了很久，确信他没有像影像中看到的那化作水晶。

“你想要‘回来’吗？”

古·拉哈出声问道。他们都知道古·拉哈所说的回来并不只是字面的意思。

他知道有那么一颗纯白的石头、下面环绕着血色的结晶，水晶公毫无保留地向他展现了所有的记忆，所有他很清楚那里面究竟装载着什么。

古·拉哈感到了一丝恐惧。这并没有什么丢人的，当初他踏入塔中的时候也曾感到害怕。相同的感觉缓缓缠绕住他的心，——同一人物的两个灵魂，如果真的融合在一起，那是否就代表着自我的消失？他不害怕死亡，但无声消逝的可能性确实让他的心微微发抖。

不过如果这是另一个自己的愿望。如果这是将他带回来的人们的愿望。古·拉哈还是愿意接纳这陌生的自己，哪怕代价是自己不复存在。他从来都是如此，只要下定决心，他便再也不会考虑自己。

出乎意料的，水晶公笑着摇了摇头。

“我只是想要完成一个心愿。”

他这么说道，手指在空中轻划几下，

那枚白色的结晶便凭空出现在了他们中间。

“白袍的无影验证了我之前的一个猜测，如果有媒介存储我们所继承的血与记忆，那么古·拉哈·提亚即便不封印自己，被寄托的希望依旧能够被传承下去。”水晶公托起那枚白色的结晶，把它递向古·拉哈，

“我只是想把它交给你而已。至于要不要使用，就由你来决定。”

古·拉哈似乎明白了他的意思，他接过那枚结晶。手指碰到苍白表面的瞬间，他确实感受到了里面储存的记忆与厚重的以太。

但是不可思议的，这以太的流动却并不会让他感受到另一个意识的存在。

古·拉哈想起自己看到的水晶公的记忆，那位小狗隐者曾经说过“灵魂说到底其实也不过是以太的一种，当作纯粹的能量来使用也没有问题。”

这一瞬间，所有的碎片都拼合在了一起。这就是为什么他执意要与自己一同回忆过去的原因。他已经验证了两个人过去的轨迹，问清了古·拉哈心中真正的想法，所以才能放心把这颗结晶交给他。

他失声问道：

“你难道……”

水晶公笑着伸出手指，那挡在唇前的动作，让古·拉哈无法再说下去了。

而另一个他温柔地伸手，轻轻抚摸他红色的头发，用只有他们两个能听见的声音说道：

“我作为古·拉哈·提亚的心愿，在说出口的那一刻就已经实现了。”

“现在我只是想要实现水晶公的心愿而已。”

事到如今，再多的话语都已经苍白无力。

古·拉哈能够做的，唯有默默将他所托付的东西收入怀中。

但他还是忍不住开口叫住了那准备转身离开的人。

“那你接下来要去哪里？”

听到他的问题，水晶公露出了无比清爽的笑容，说道：

“既然那个人还能自由往返两个世界。那么乘着风，我总能回到应该回去的地方。”

压抑着涌上心头的感情，古·拉哈向水晶公走去，同时沉默地抬起了手。

水晶公一瞬间露出了困惑的表情，又立刻明白了他的用意，他同样的抬起另一边手。古·拉哈走到他的身边，轻快地与他击掌，然后大步朝着他的目标跑去。

“再见了。”

擦身而过的那一刻，他听到了轻声的告别与离开的脚步声。

但古·拉哈没有回头，他越走越快，最后干脆跑了起来。

被托付的火种，此刻确实已经传递到了他的手上。

他突然想到，自己忘记问他那本书的结局了。

——他记得那是一本讲述星星的故事书。故事里的孩子憧憬着天空闪耀的明星。拼命追逐，却怎么也没法抵达星星所在的地方。

故事的最后，他又迎来了怎样的结局呢。

那个梦想着星星的孩子，他是否在寻找的路途中就已经倒下？还是终于抵达了星辰所在的地方？他最终看到的是星星坠落大地的碎片，又或者在旅途的最终，他也化作所憧憬的星星？

古·拉哈想，他已经知道了答案。

这一次，该轮到他去启程了。

眼前的光芒越来越近，他睁开了眼睛。


End file.
